


whipped

by sabotenworld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Seungcheol even puts up with him is a mystery.</p><p>ceo!seungcheol x gold digging amateur model!jeonghan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you think of this one?”

A watch Seungcheol swears is the exact same design as the one Jeonghan insisted on buying last week is shoved under his nose. He pushes Jeonghan’s hand away, frowning at him. “Don’t you have like, three of these already?” he asks.

“I do not!” Jeonghan protests. He sees something behind Seungcheol that makes him smile, a mischievous glint in his eye, and Seungcheol knows there’s a horde of paparazzi outside the glass windows with their huge camera lenses pointed at them when Jeonghan links their arms together. “The one I have has a blue strap, this one has a black strap, see,” Jeonghan explains in a way that makes Seungcheol feel stupid.

The shop attendant who’s cooing at how cute the two of them look, the same one that’s been assisting them since the first time Jeonghan dragged him to this store, helps Jeonghan somehow convince Seungcheol to shell out money again. This earns Seungcheol a wet kiss on the cheek from Jeonghan, after his boyfriend had finished jumping up and down victoriously.

“I’m tired and want ice cream,” Jeonghan announces as they’re loading Seungcheol’s flashy sports car with Jeonghan’s shopping bags. How Jeonghan even finds this much stuff to buy, Seungcheol could never understand.

“I’m driving us home,” Seungcheol snaps, sitting at the driver’s seat. He’s tired from all the walking around and carrying shopping bags. He just wants to go home, finish all the work he still has to do and then go to sleep. “When we get there, unpack all of this garbage you bought, and then go out by yourself to get ice cream.” Ha. That would show Yoon Jeonghan who’s boss. Seungcheol tried his best to look as intimidating as possible, although the pride he felt was threatening to make him smile.

He regrets it immediately when Jeonghan grabs his arm, pulling him closer to look him in the eye. Jeonghan gives him an icy glare as he articulated the words: “Ice cream.”

Seungcheol grits his teeth as they drive to the artisanal gelato place Jeonghan wants to go to, getting more irritated by the minute as Jeonghan sang Cheer Up happily. He’s letting Jeonghan win this round, but next time he would certainly put his foot down.

-

They’d met when Jeonghan joined that one popular modeling reality show. Seungcheol’s company had always sponsored the show, offering commercials and magazine shoots promoting the company’s beach resorts and malls to the challenge winners if they managed to impress the CEO.

And was Seungcheol so impressed by Jeonghan’s charm and beauty that he included dinner with CEO Choi Seungcheol in the prizes and made sure Jeonghan won, then proceeded to pull strings to be able to contact Jeonghan while he was still doing the reality show.

Jeonghan didn’t win the competition, but Seungcheol thought he did get pretty lucky, getting a rich and handsome boyfriend instead of the title.

The rich handsome boyfriend did have a rough time with him though.

“Hi!” Jeonghan’s voice is as charming as always through the phone. It makes the butterflies in Seungcheol’s stomach go crazy, but he really did have to go back to work now.

“Hi, honey. What is it?”

“Guess what?”

“I don’t know. Just tell me.” His clients and subordinates are checking on him from the small glass wall of the conference room. He really should get back to his meeting now.

“Guess!”

Seungcheol gave an exasperated sigh. His head is starting to hurt and his clients are looking at him disapprovingly. “Jeonghan, I’m in the middle of a meeting now. Is this important?”

“You’re no fun. I’m not telling.”

“You can tell me later. I’ll call you back, ‘kay? I love you.” For some reason, he never forgets to add that last bit even when Jeonghan is being so damn irritating. He’s about to hang up when he hears Jeonghan start talking again.

“It’s good news.” Jeonghan sounds hopeful. “Can you come home early tonight and celebrate with me and my friends? Pleaaase.”

“Jeonghan, I told you I wasn’t coming home until tomorrow. Remember that video conference with overseas clients?” He really shouldn’t be keeping his clients waiting. “I’ll pay for everything you need for tonight. I really need to hang up now. I love you.” And Seungcheol goes back to his meeting, apologizing profusely to everyone.

-

“Why do you even put up with him?” his secretary Jihoon asks one day. It’s Lee Jihoon who’s completely fed up with Jeonghan, as it’s him who always has to be the one to order all of Jeonghan’s shopping demands. “You know he’s just after your money.”

To others it might have looked like Jihoon was a very rude employee, sticking his nose into his boss’s personal life like that, but Seungcheol valued his opinion. He always did his job exceptionally well despite complaining about it, and he was almost always right when he spoke of what he thought of other people.

“I know you want a pretty trophy husband, but is this guy really worth all this trouble?”

“A trophy husband, huh?” Seungcheol chuckles. That got to him. It was almost like a fake relationship, this thing with Jeonghan. Jeonghan would always hold his hand and cling to him when the paparazzi were around, but at the flat they shared he wasn’t really like that. It wasn’t just Jeonghan who was using him for his money though; he was also using Jeonghan as some kind of accessory. Having Jeonghan around gave the illusion that Choi Seungcheol was a man who had everything to be jealous of: good looks, money, and a beautiful lover. “I think every person I date’ll be after my money though.”

-

“Seungcheollie.”

“Yes, baby?”

“Come home.”

Seungcheol puts his other phone on hold; he had been busy talking to a business partner when Jeonghan called. “Jeonghan, you know I’m busy.”

“Come home. Now.”

“Honey, you’re being unreasonable again.”

“Please…” Jeonghan’s voice sounded a little muffled from the other side of the line.

Seungcheol sighs. Jeonghan’s probably found some bag he has ‘feelings’ for again. “Just use your credit card, you know I’ll pay.”

There’s silence and Seungcheol thinks his boyfriend’s hung up on him and almost goes back to his other phone where his business partner is on hold, but Jeonghan suddenly talks:

“Seungcheol, it’s not just money I need from you.”

-

“Jihoon!” Seungcheol calls his Jeonghan interpreter once he’s finished the conversation with his business partner.

Jihoon lies back on his chair to look back at Seungcheol through the door frame. They often talked like this, as Jihoon’s desk was located outside of Seungcheol’s office. “Yeah?”

“He said it’s not just money that he needs from me.”

Jihoon shrugs before looking back at his monitor screen. “Your body? He’s horny?”

“What the hell.” Jeonghan calling him at work for sex? That was kind of hot, but it didn’t sound like Jeonghan was horny. He knew Jeonghan would just send him provocative pictures or talk dirty to him if he was.

“Or maybe…”

“Maybe what?”

“He wants to be with you.”

Seungcheol thinks about it for a while, staring at the painting on the wall that he didn’t even like but it was supposedly worth a lot so it was in his office. He wonders if Jeonghan was sick. Or maybe he was sad? Whatever the reason was, he decides to bend to Jeonghan’s demands again, telling Jihoon a quick goodbye that has Jihoon complaining about having to apologize to everyone on Seungcheol’s behalf again.

After buying flowers and the wine Jeonghan keeps telling him to buy for him, Seungcheol comes home to find Jeonghan lying on the couch, his hair a mess and his face buried against a pillow. His shoulders are shaking and Seungcheol could hear him sniffling, and it just clenches at his heart how vulnerable Jeonghan looks.

Seungcheol sets the flowers and wine bottle on the carpet, sitting down on the same carpet to stroke Jeonghan’s hair. “I’m here now.”

Jeonghan looks up at him, eyes puffy and face streaked with tears. He sits up and wipes his face hastily with the back of his hand.

“Flowers!” Seungcheol says quickly, pointing at his gifts. “Wine, too!”

“You’re an idiot, you should’ve just come home quickly instead of wasting time buying those,” Jeonghan whines, and Seungcheol feels annoyed. Why couldn’t Jeonghan just appreciate his efforts? But Jeonghan wraps his arms around him, burying his face in his chest and starting to bawl like a kid, and Seungcheol wishes he did come home sooner. Wishes he had more time to stroke Jeonghan’s hair and rub soothing circles on his back as he whispered words he hoped brought even a little comfort to Jeonghan.

Once his crying had subsided and reduced to sniffles, Jeonghan lets go of Seungcheol to grab some tissues. “I was almost done crying and you had to come home,” Jeonghan whimpers before blowing his nose.

“ _You_ told me to come home,” Seungcheol accuses.

“It’s all your fault I started crying again!”

Jeonghan clings to him again, and Seungcheol hugs him back, resuming his attempts at comforting him. “You wanna talk about it?” he asks against Jeonghan’s hair.

Jeonghan nods against his chest. Then he starts complaining to Seungcheol about how everything in his Vogue magazine shoot was so stressful, that the asshole of a photographer had been yelling at him and degrading him the whole time, that he was so uncomfortable in the clothes, that he wished he didn’t celebrate getting that job at all and that he was going to look ugly in all the photos because he was so stressed out. Seungcheol just listens to him rant. He didn’t know being a model was so stressful, thought Jeonghan just had to look pretty and the money would come rolling in.

“The pictures’ll look beautiful,” Seungcheol reassures him softly. “You always look beautiful.”

“I’ll look so ugly you’ll break up with me,” Jeonghan mumbles.

“Hey, no self-deprecation,” Seungcheol scolds him. “Wait. You had a Vogue shoot? That’s amazing.”

Jeonghan pinches his side hard enough to hurt. “I was about to tell you, but you were _busy,”_ Jeonghan says mockingly. “You didn’t even come to my party and just kept waving your money at me.”

Seungcheol nods slowly. So that was what that annoying call during his meeting was. He pulls away from Jeonghan to smile at him. “Want me to make my business contacts give that asshole photographer a hard time?”

“You know I want you to.” Jeonghan smiles, and even though his hair is a mess and his eyes are all red, Seungcheol thinks he’s beautiful. He gives Seungcheol’s lips a chaste kiss before wrapping his arms around his neck again. “You really love me, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol finally understands why he would always put up with all of Jeonghan’s demands, why he would always let Jeonghan walk all over him, why he still answered Jeonghan’s calls when he was busy instead of just putting his phone on silent. “I guess I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the jeonghan pov chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reality show jeonghan joined is one of those top model shows i am obsessed with lmao

Seungcheol was looking at his phone again. Jeonghan glares at him. The nerve of this guy to still be focusing on work when he was on a date with someone as good-looking as Jeonghan! He grabs a watch at random from the small tray the shop attendant was holding out to him and shoves it under Seungcheol’s nose.

“What do you think of this one?” Ha! If he wasn’t going to focus on Jeonghan, Jeonghan was sure as hell going to _make_ him.

Seungcheol frowns and pushes his hand away, but pockets his mobile phone. _Yoon Jeonghan: 1, Work: 0._ “Don’t you have like, three of these already?”

“I do not!” Jeonghan was about to elaborate on his protest, but he sees a flash of light from the glass shop window behind Seungcheol. He smirks. His audience was here. This was his cue. He plays the part of wealthy businessman Choi Seungcheol’s pretty trophy boyfriend, a part he thinks he plays well and one he really enjoys. He clings to Seungcheol’s arm, telling him sweetly: “The one I have has a blue strap, this one has a black strap, see?”

The shop attendant coos at how cute they were being and how jealous she was of their relationship, while hinting that would they please just hurry up and buy the goddamn watch. Of course she would be jealous of them, they were the perfect couple: both young and good-looking, one rich enough to be wasting his money on expensive watches like the ones they sold at this shop, and the other… Well, Jeonghan was often called beautiful, so he thinks he’s beautiful enough to get a rich man like Seungcheol to do anything by just turning up his charm. Jeonghan couldn’t come up with anything else Seungcheol could want him for; he was just an amateur model and didn’t have a high-profile status at par with him.

Seungcheol buys him the watch he didn’t really care for and Jeonghan cheers, jumping up and down in victory. He gives Seungcheol a wet kiss on the cheek, making sure the kiss made an audible smacking sound.

He’s tired and wants to go home, but he’s sure Seungcheol would just ignore him once they got there, opting to sneak in more work during the off day he should be spending all twenty-four hours of with Jeonghan.

“I’m tired and I want ice cream,” he tells Seungcheol once they’re loading the shopping bags in Seungcheol’s car. Jeonghan didn’t really need most of the stuff he bought (aside from the leather jacket. And the pair of sneakers. And the designer boots. He really did need those), he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend and Seungcheol always begrudgingly went with him during these shopping trips.

“I’m driving us home,” Seungcheol snaps, sitting at the driver’s seat. Jeonghan raises an eyebrow. “When we get there, unpack all of this garbage you bought, and then go out by yourself to get ice cream.”

 _No way you’re getting your way, Choi Seungcheol_. Jeonghan grabs him by the arm and stares him down as menacingly as he could, articulating in his most intimidating voice: “Ice cream.”

He gets his way, as usual, and it makes him sing along to the girl idol group songs on the radio. More time with Seungcheol!

-

“Here, take my friend instead!”

Jeonghan was halfway through a tray full of french fries when Jisoo sacrifices him to a talent scout. Apparently, Jisoo had been scouted for this modeling competition reality show while he was buying his own food at the fast food the two of them always went to, and he wouldn’t really leave Jisoo alone and the boy panicked and brought him over to Jeonghan.

The talent scout was all over the two of them and offered them both slots at the competition. Jeonghan doesn’t really have any plans in life, he hadn’t enrolled for another semester in college yet and he was doing several part-time jobs, and he thought modeling was a job where he didn’t have to do much, so it seemed like a good idea to join. They both end up joining the competition when Jeonghan convinces Jisoo that being on TV would help Jisoo’s music career.

The competition is a complete pain in the ass; Jeonghan always being forced awake by cameramen and screaming female models. He just wanted to laze around in the fancy model house, but there was always some challenge and photoshoot to do. He had wanted to go home multiple times, more so when Jisoo got eliminated, but then he thinks of the cash prize and living lazily if he ever got it, so he stays in the competition.

He met Choi Seungcheol during one challenge where they had to impress him with a video editorial for the rich guy’s resorts, and for some reason Jeonghan won. He has no idea why he won, he got yelled at by the creative director during the whole shoot, but he doesn’t complain when dinner with Mr. Choi is part of the prizes.

“Mr. Choi is really cute. Not to be unprofessional, but he really is,” Jeonghan had said with a laugh during a solo interview.

The food is great and Jeonghan’s sure this billion dollar businessman is flirting with him, and he confirms it when a production staff member calls him off camera to hand him a brand spanking new mobile phone with only a Choi Seungcheol in the contacts. The guy keeps texting him and sending him cute selfies showing his cute dimples, and Jeonghan is charmed and wants a taste of that billion won dick as soon as possible, but he was stuck with the reality show.

Jeonghan gets eliminated during a go-see challenge. He really didn’t want to run around going to different designers and ended up just going to two out of the four designers they had to go to; opting to sit down comfortably at the place where they were supposed to meet the competition judges. Needless to say, the judges weren’t happy; but Jeonghan was, finally he would get to go home.

Except that home now was a posh apartment Choi Seungcheol gifts to him, and for some reason he gets a contract at a modeling agency and for some reason booked as a runway and print ad model, and he’s not really complaining.

Somehow, Seungcheol seems to have been trapped under a spell Jeonghan hadn’t even casted on purpose, and the rich man helps him live a lavish lifestyle: buying him more expensive gifts than he needs, and Jeonghan understands that he’s to be a trophy boyfriend, what else could Seungcheol want him for anyway? The guy had everything.

So he plays the part: clinging to Seungcheol whenever they were in public, asking for expensive gifts (he’d seen those in movies about gold diggers), and never initiating skinship once they were alone together with no one to see him acting.

Seungcheol was sweet to him though. Once they had moved in together after a few months, he gets used to Seungcheol always initiating kisses and trying to cuddle with him whenever he was stressed with work, and somewhere in between the messy kisses and _very_ satisfying sex, Jeonghan fell in love.

-

“Hi!” Jeonghan’s excited to tell him the news: he’d gotten a seven-page spread and cover photoshoot for Vogue magazine, which his friend Seungkwan screamed at when Jeonghan told him the news. That was apparently a big thing for a model.

“Hi, honey. What is it?” Seungcheol sounds tired. Probably overworking again.

“Guess what?”

“I don’t know. Just tell me,” Seungcheol tells him impatiently.

“Guess!”

He hears Seungcheol give an exasperated sigh. “Jeonghan, I’m in the middle of a meeting now. Is this important?”

Jeonghan pouts. Another meeting? “You’re no fun. I’m not telling.”

“You can tell me later. I’ll call you back, ‘kay? I love you.”

Jeonghan’s face feels warm. He knows Seungcheol had been saying this out of habit, but it still gets to him. “It’s good news,” he hints at Seungcheol. “Can you come home early tonight to celebrate with me and my friends? Pleaaase,” he adds in his cutest voice.

“Jeonghan, I told you I wasn’t coming home until tomorrow. Remember that video conference with overseas clients?” Right. Seungcheol had told him about this. “I’ll pay for everything you need for tonight. I really need to hang up now. I love you.”

Jeonghan’s heart sinks as the line goes dead.

-

“Goddamn Choi Seungcheol!” Jeonghan yells as he downs another glass of whatever mix it was he’d been ordering from the bartender. He glares at Jisoo, who hasn’t been drinking anything but soda, slapping his arm hard enough to make his friend flinch. “Hurry up and order! Let’s waste all of that guy’s money!”

“You know I don’t drink.” Jisoo sighs. “And you really shouldn’t be drinking this much.”

Jeonghan doesn’t hear, too busy telling his other friends to just drink whatever they want, an offer Jun and Soonyoung are happy to take up.

“But really, hyung, wasn’t this a party to celebrate getting that Vogue shoot?” Seungkwan asks, his nose wrinkling at the stench of too much alcohol.

“You probably already like that Choi guy,” Wonwoo speaks up suddenly. He’d been the winner of that modeling competition and he’d always seemed smug about it. “You’re so affected that he doesn’t have time for you lately.” Jeonghan wants to beat his bony ass for making so much sense to his tipsy self, but he settles for ordering tequila.

-

The alarm clock announces that it’s time to leave for work. Jeonghan rubs the sleep out of his eyes, but it stays with him well after he’s turned off the alarm on the bedside table. Seungcheol’s still asleep; he’s become so accustomed to waking up at exactly six am that nothing could wake him up before that, not even a blearing alarm clock from the other side of the bed. Jeonghan smoothes Seungcheol’s hair back, admiring what he can see of his sleeping face with the dim glow of their night light. When the older man doesn’t wake up, Jeonghan hugs him tight, pressing his face against the side of Seungcheol’s and nuzzling. He can only do this when Seungcheol’s asleep; he makes sure not to overstep his boundaries and to only show him affection when there are people around them to see. After all, that was what Seungcheol was dating him for, wasn’t it? It’s comfortable and Jeonghan wants to stay like this for a few more hours, but then again Vogue photoshoots are rare opportunities he can’t afford to waste. He slowly lets go and gets up, body heavy with sleepiness, giving Seungcheol’s sleeping figure a last look before going to take a shower.

“Why’re you up so early?” he hears Seungcheol’s voice drawl sleepily once he’s out of the shower. Seungcheol’s lying on his side, head propped up on one folded arm. His hair stuck out in all directions and his eyes weren’t even completely open yet. Jeonghan smiles at the sight.

“Photoshoot. Good morning,” Jeonghan says. He’s in his fluffy white bathrobe, picking out what clothes to wear from his closet. He chooses a comfortable gray sweater and jeans, quickly getting dressed before sitting at the dresser. He brushes his long black hair out before putting it in a messy bun; there was no use in styling it, the stylists would be dealing with it later anyway.

Seungcheol rolls over, stretching his naked body to lie on his back instead. “Want me to drive you?” he asks with a yawn.

“You’re not even awake yet,” Jeonghan scolds. He can be completely bossy to his boyfriend, but Jeonghan’s not about to make the sleep-deprived businessman drive him in the rain. “And I want to try out my new car!” Seungcheol had insisted on buying him a car, so Jeonghan would stop bugging him to accompany him on his shopping trips, and then proceeded to criticize Jeonghan for buying a cheap model (cheap in Seungcheol’s standards anyway) and not a fancy sportscar.

“Oh okay, I guess you know how to be independent after all,” Seungcheol chuckles. He’s quiet as Jeonghan slathers moisturizer on his face, and Jeonghan’s about to leave without a word until he speaks out: “Jeonghannie, my goodbye kiss.”

Jeonghan sighs in fake annoyance. His face heats up as he walks over to the bed and sits at the edge of the mattress. He lets Seungcheol tug him down by the arm to lie down beside him, relaxing in Seungcheol’s embrace, closing his eyes as he reveled in the warmth Seungcheol’s body gave him. Jeonghan just wants to ditch work to cuddle with him and sleep in. “You said a goodbye kiss,” he reminds Seungcheol when he feels his boyfriend’s arm grow heavier with sleep.

“Yeah?” Seungcheol’s eyes are still closed when Jeonghan kisses his forehead, but he smiles, showing those dimples that Jeonghan loved. “Take care, baby. I love you.”

Jeonghan feels warm and happy inside until he gets to the site of the photoshoot. It’s still raining and cold, but the creative director screams that the photoshoot go on. Jeonghan is slipping on the rocks they’re telling him to climb to the top of and he’s shivering in the shiny ass couture outfit they managed to put him in after an hour of styling. To make things worse, the photographer kept yelling at him, complaining to the other staff about how they should’ve given the job to another model who actually looked good on camera and not an amateur who looked like shit on camera. Jeonghan wants to cry and go home, but he sucks it up throughout the many outfit changes and getting ripped apart by the photographer’s words.

Once he’s gotten changed and given the staff and complete asshole of a photographer stiff smiles and polite thank yous, he drives himself home. He wants to talk to Seungcheol, but he knows his boyfriend was most probably busy at this time of day again. He still calls Seungcheol once he’s gotten home, hoping he could at least talk to him for a while.

“Seungcheollie.”

“Yes, baby?”

Jeonghan knows it’s unreasonable, but he asks him anyway. “Come home.”

“Jeonghan, you know I’m busy.” Of course he was. He always was.

“Come home. Now.” Jeonghan wants him to come home, wants Seungcheol to cuddle him and listen to him rant. He hopes this was one of those times where Seungcheol did whatever Jeonghan asked him to do.

“Honey, you’re being unreasonable again.”

“Please…”

Seungcheol sighs. “Just use your credit card, you know I’ll pay.”

Of course Seungcheol would think he had a money issue again. Everyone Jeonghan had asked for from him up to this point was money-related. He feels like he’s about to cry, but he composes himself to tell Seungcheol before hanging up: “Seungcheol, it’s not just money I need from you.”

Jeonghan cries by himself as he showered and after he’s showered and changed into his comfiest, ugliest clothes. He could call Jisoo or any of his model friends, but it would probably seem like he was shoving the fact that he was doing better than any of them by having a Vogue shoot. He doesn’t want to be known as the whiney model who complained about the opportunities others didn’t have.

He’s almost done crying when he hears the door to their shared flat open. Seungcheol couldn’t be home, he had too much stuff to do as he always, but Jeonghan feels relieved when he feels the familiar weight of a large hand on his head, Seungcheol’s voice telling him that he’s there now. Jeonghan looks up from his pillow; he’s sure he looks like shit now with a snotty nose and puffy red eyes.

“Flowers!” Seungcheol says quickly, and he points at a large bouquet beside a bottle of wine on the carpet. “Wine, too!”

“You’re an idiot, you should’ve just come home quickly instead of wasting time buying those,” Jeonghan whines at him, but he feels so, so thankful that Seungcheol’s here, and hugging Seungcheol makes him start crying like an idiot again. Seungcheol’s stroking his hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back, and Jeonghan feels a little better.

He’s still sniffling but Jeonghan decides he’s cried enough, getting up to grab some tissues. “I was almost done crying and you had to come home,” Jeonghan whimpers before blowing his nose.

“ _You_ told me to come home!” Seungcheol accuses.

“It’s all your fault I started crying again!” Jeonghan snaps, but he’s happy that Seungcheol’s here, and he clings to him again.

Seungcheol hugs him back tight, asking if Jeonghan wants to talk about it. Jeonghan does, venting to Seungcheol about his horrible Vogue photoshoot and how he’d look ugly in every picture and why did he even celebrate getting that job.

“The pictures’ll look beautiful,” Seungcheol reassures him softly. “You always look beautiful.”

Jeonghan smiles against Seungcheol’s chest, but he’s still worried about the photos, so he mumbles: “I’ll look so ugly you’ll break up with me.”

“Hey, no self-deprecation,” Seungcheol scolds him. “Wait, you had a Vogue shoot? That’s amazing.”

Jeonghan pinches his side hard enough to hurt him, and Seungcheol yelps. “I was about to tell you, but you were _busy,”_ he snaps. “You didn’t even come to my party and just kept waving your money at me.”

He’d felt so bad when he couldn’t get Seungcheol to listen to him long enough, but Seungcheol pulling away to smile at him now made him feel better. “Want me to get my business contacts to give that asshole photographer a hard time?”

Jeonghan smiles. “You know I want you to,” he says, giving Seungcheol a light peck on the lips before throwing his arms around him again. “You really love me, Seungcheol.”

“I guess I do.”

It’s the wrong sequence: sleeping with and moving in with Seungcheol for his money before falling in love, but Jeonghan’s glad they got to this point anyway.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to do two chapters of this fic, one telling the story from Seungcheol's side and the other from Jeonghan's, but idk if im that hardworking OTL im so lazy
> 
> I love comments!
> 
> ps my twitter is jihoonielove


End file.
